A New Ant
by Sitargirl100
Summary: It was just a normal day at Webster High School when a new A.N.T. appeared. She moved to San Fransisco from Texas, and hates it. Will one certain A.N.T. fall out of his comfort zone when he meets her? And what is the reason for her being so 'perfect?


A/N:: Hey there guys! I decided to write a fanfic about my FAVORITE show nowadays, next to the Glee Project ^^ I may be accepting other students to add to the A.N.T. program, so if you wanna be one you can P.M. me the basic outline of them ^^ Or just give me ideas for the others!

Summary: It was just a normal day at Webster High School when a new A.N.T. appeared. She moved to San Fransisco from Texas, and hates it. Will one certain A.N.T. fall out of his comfort zone when he meets her? And what is the reason for her being so 'perfect'? Rated T just in case! FletcherxOC

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own ANT Farm nor anyone in this fic, with the exception of Alice.

* * *

><p>It was a Tuesday. Before school, the ANTs were talking and lounging around the ANT room. Fletcher, Chyna, and Olive were discussing the new ANT that was supposed to be getting there soon.<p>

"You think she'll be mean?" Olive asked, eying the door. "Or a...leprechaun?" she asked, voice cracking.

"You think she can play instruments?" Chyna muttered, not wanting to be beat out.

"You think she'll be pretty?" Fletcher asked, staring at Chyna. Olive and Chyna looked to him and he jumped a bit. "Oh, my bad. Talking about my thoughts!" he laughed nervously. Chyna and Olive just sighed before looking back to the door closely. Needless to say, they were so focused that they jumped and yelped when someone tapped on their shoulder from behind. They turned to see a 12-year-old girl.

"Excuse me, I'd hate to bother you, but this is where the ANTs are supposed to meet, right?" The girl asked. The three nodded, looking at her up and down. She was new, it seemed.

"You're the new ANT, right?" Chyna asked, distrusting. The girl nodded.

"Aye! I'm Alice. Alice Campos. You are?" Alice asked, still smiling.

"Chyna Anne McClain. This is Olive Doyle, and that's Fletcher Quimby," Chyna said, guesting between the two as she said their names. Alice nodded.

"It's a pleasure 'ta meet ya'll," she smiled. Chyna couldn't help but laugh.

"Ya'll? That's not a word," she said, rolling her eyes. Alice frowned.

"Oh, my bad. I'm from Texas, so I'm used to sayin' it. Sorry," she said, after slipping back into her Texan accent at the end of her sentence.

"So, what's your talent?" Olive asked, trying to change the subject. Alice seemed to brighten after that was said.

"Oh! I'm a soccer prodigy, I play the flute and oboe, and I'm an exceptional artist! I also sing a little bit, but I'm here mostly for my soccer and flute playing," Alice said, grinning. "What are you guys here for?" she asked, making sure not to say 'ya'll' again.

"I'm an artist, Olive remembers everything she hears, sees, or reads, and Chyna's a music prodigy," Fletcher answered. Alice nodded, looking at Chyna.

"I'm sure we'll be able to get along then! Right, Chyna?" she asked innocently. Chyna didn't trust her.

"Maybe, maybe. Hey, have you joined an extracurricular yet?" Chyna asked, raising an eyebrow. Alice shook her head.

"No...not yet. I was planning to join Soccer and Band Club. Why?" Alice asked. Chyna knew she couldn't let her be in band. She couldn't at all.

"Because! I think the musical this term will be perfect for you! You could join the Theater club! Or how about Cheerleading?" Chyna suggested. Alice frowned.

"But...I don't really like being in the spotlight. Cheer leading would make me feel to exposed." Alice said, crossing her arms and shrugging. "I may join Art club, though," she said with a smile.

"I'm in that!" Fletcher said suddenly, grinning. Alice laughed, nodding.

"I bet you are!" She said, smiling more. Chyna frowned, and Alice looked over.

"Chyna, are you okay? You're glaring..." she said, backing away slightly before giving Fletcher and Olive a short wave. "I can see that I'm not wanted...I'll be going, mmkay? Bye guys, see ya'll later~!" she grinned, turning and walking over to Angus and starting a conversation with him. As soon as she left, both Olive and Fletcher hit both her arms.

"Owch! Hey, what was that for?" Chyna asked, looking at them.

"You made her leave! She was perfectly nice!" Olive objected.

"Yeah, and she was pretty!" Fletcher added. Chyna rolled her eyes.

"Okay guys, you are crazy. That girl is trouble, I just know it!" Chyna explained.

"Oh, right! With her big hazel eyes, and her light brown hair that falls into perfect curls...and her perfectly tanned skin and amazing glasses..." Fletcher trailed off, smiling after her as Chyna rolled her eyes and hit him on the shoulder. He jumped.

"What was that for?" he asked. Chyna sighed.

"You got off topic! And yes she is trouble! She seems to...perfect," Chyna deduced. She then grabbed Olive's arm and walked over to Alice. "Fletcher, stay here." she said, and the boy groaned.

"Fine!" he said, sitting on the couch and glaring after them. Chyna looked at Olive.

"We're gonna invite her over to our sleepover this weekend. If she says no, then we'll ask her what she's doing. If she avoids the question, then we'll know she's bad news!" Chyna deducted. Olive stared at her.

"You know that's crazy, right? That won't tell us anything!" She said. Chyna shook her head.

"Oh it will too! Wait." she said as she walked up to Alice. Alice looked up and smiled.

"Hey Chyna! Do you need anything?" she asked, her Texan accent coming back out.

"Yeah, I do Alice. I was wondering if you could come to this sleepover me and Olive are having." Chyna smiled. Alice shook her head.

"No, I can't." she said quickly. Chyna frowned. This was suspicious.

"Why not?" She asked casually.

"I'm already...doing...something!" Alice said, once again quick with her words as she stumbled on them. Chyna raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Chyna persisted.

"Nothing!" Alice said, growing aggravated.

"What are you doing, Alice?" Chyna asked, voice rising. By now, a group of ANTs had formed around them and Olive was covering her face in shame. Fletcher was trying to get Chyna back, but nothing was working. Alice started tearing up.

"HELPING GET FOOD FROM THE SOUP KITCHEN FOR MY FAMILY." With that, Alice broke away from the group of ANTs before running out of the room and to the restrooms. Olive looked at Chyna.

"Yeah. She's really evil." She said coldly before she turned and ran after Alice. Fletcher stood, but obviously couldn't follow the girls.

"Geez Chyna, why did you do that?" he asked before turning and leaving. The other ANTs simply frowned and started talking among themselves.

"But...she was too...That can't be..." Chyna stood in the room, feeling more alone that she had her first day of school.

* * *

><p>AN:: Well, R&R please! ^^ Sorry if I made Chyna OOC. I don't really like her.


End file.
